


Why you will always be on my mind (i'll let you know)

by loveEnglish (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flashbacks, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loveEnglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are soul mates. Harry just takes his time to get a notice of that...</p><p>A uni AU featuring Nick-Harry-Louis thing, Matt Fincham, and the usual crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you will always be on my mind (i'll let you know)

Harry groaned as he woke up to the sight he had missed for nearly 6 months.

 

His husband was peacefully sleeping next to him on his side of the bed ("It's like Sheldon's spot, Haz. It's perfect for me.") 

Harry could literally spend days and hours describing the beauty that was his soul mate.  
The supple, tan skin, that Harry wanted to caress every minute they spent together, the cerulean blue eyes, those ample thighs and that ass-okay he was getting carried away. None the less, Louis was worth every word synonymous with beautiful in the Oxford dictionary. Or any dictionary for that matter.

 

Harry couldn't help but get a hard on from thinking about all the athletic sex they had had the previous night. The love of his life splayed underneath him, sobbing out his name (in pleasure of course!), as he pounded furiously into him. 

 

Louis would always sleep for long hours after getting a dicking like that, Harry had noted in their first months together. He would sleep like a child and after waking up (which was nearly 10 hours later) he would latch on to Harry, all soft and pliant, which would eventually lead to Harry fucking his mouth and coming so hard, he forgot his own name.

 

He saw, in awe, the way Louis gradually woke up. The way he would gently open his eyes and gift a small smile to Harry. It was like the post apocalyptic calm (in Harry's mind), the apocalypse being their wonderful, earth shattering sex.

 

Louis, being with Harry for so many years, naturally saw the slightly lusty green eyes and smiled coyly as he noticed the hard on.

"Hmm, maybe last night wasn't enough huh?", he breathed, tying and failing to keep his tone even. 

"Perhaps", Harry threw back, smirking lightly, a little more hot and bothered than he originally was.

Louis, who clutched his heart, taking mock offence, said in a haughty fashion, "Be so good in bed and yet you get complains"

"Maybe darling, if I get more of your lips on my dick, I wouldn't complain?"

"Uhuh. I want breakfast in bed later and if you don't get my tea right, I swear to God Har-", Louis' demand was cut off as his lips were kissed by, no, sucked in Harry's.

"Yes, honey, c'mon", he urged, agreeing to the demands of his better half. 

 

So a certain Harry Styles received a mind blowing-as-always blowjob from his husband, for which he then made a full English breakfast along with tea ("It's Yorkshire Tea, Harry, don't call it 'tea'").

 

+++++++

 

Well, truth be told, their beginning was not as good as you'd expect. Sure they were more compatible than any other soul mate couple you'd see, but it wasn't love at the first sight as it usually happens with others.

 

Harry had been a Photography major student at the Sheffield University. Nick Grimshaw, who was previously his neighbor while he lived in Cheshire, had also started his job at the local radio station and was his only company in the new city.

So when Harry found out about Nick being in the same city as him, he headed out to meet him.

Soon enough, Harry and Nick became better friends than they had been in Cheshire, which was saying something because they used to be attached to the hip in days before Nick left the town for his job.

If you ask Harry, he would take no blame and say that it was entirely Nick's fault. He would accuse Nick for being so lovely and warm and wonderful and friendly and well, Harry would take no blame. 

Take no blame for having a massive, I am saying Titanic massive crush on Nick.

For sometime he'd been thinking it was just the attraction you feel when someone pays you attention in your lonely hour, but no.

 

He had also been thinking that may be the reason that both of them had not yet found their respective soul mates was that they both were each other's. 

 

But again, no.

+++++++

 

He got a call a few weeks later at ass o'clock in the morning (9:58 am).

Harry groaned (non pleasantly) as he turned and blindly searched for his phone.

"'lo", he put in, without reading the caller id.

"Hey, just got up, did you?", Nick chirped into his phone.

"If you say so".

"Okay, so this is something huge and you should be honoured Haz, 'coz you are actually the first person I am telling this to-"

"Get to it, will you?", Harry grumbled, cutting Nick's rant off.

"Umm. Okay. Ijustfoundmysoulmate!"

 

Just like that, any thought Harry had about being Nick's 'the one' were burned down with a gaddamned cigarette lighter.

 

"Woah, who's the unlucky man?" 

 

"Matt. Matthew Fincham actually-"

 

Somehow, the fact that Nick had just ignored his cheeky input in favor of gushing about his soul mate, only made young Harold feel worse.

 

"-I have decided with the 'Nick' name Finchy.  
He's a new intern on the station. Proper cute. I was kinda ogling his back side, but then he turned around and I felt the Connection."

Harry tuned out the rest of their talk and instead focused on the stray thread of his duvet.

+++++++

 

The Connection was something two parts of a soul felt when they finally saw each other.

Harry remembered how Gemma had described her Connection with her now fiancee.

It was a typical, cliched, cheesy feeling most of the books describe. You felt like you had found your purpose in life when you found your mate.

The only condition required for the Connection is that both the parts of the soul should be free from any romantic feelings towards some third person. Other wise it would be delayed or in some rare, exceptional cases, never happen.

 

That's where it initially went wrong for Harry and Louis.

 

+++++++

 

Louis had been a student of Sheffield University as well. Harry's year, only, doing a degree in engineering.

 

Neither Louis, not Harry had met the other nor did they know about each other's existence.  
(not really their faults, poor lads, the college is so damn big)

 

It was Louis who spotted Harry first. He, being that part of the soul which was not preoccupied with romantic thoughts of a third person, could feel the signs of the Connection.

 

He knew, when he saw the absent minded Harry, that they were soul mates.(he didn't feel something as strong as the Connection, but something a little less powerful).

 

They were in the canteen, the atmosphere marred with the too hot air, sweaty students hungry for food, and the general chit chat of the canteen.

Louis was seated in a circle of his mates, Eleanor, who was together with Cara, her soul mate, Stan, who was single and happy (at least tried to be!) and Zayn, paired with his mate Perrie.

He had been taking the mickey out of someone, making them all laugh at his antics, when he suddenly stopped talking.

His eyes were captivated by a mop of brown curls and long legs and a gorgeous face and-(Louis was disappointed to see that the man wasn't looking at him)

He didn't realize how hard he'd been staring until Perrie spoke up.

"About time. Judging by the way you are gawking, I assume he's the one for you."

Louis broke out of the daze and murmured something inaudible.

"What are you saying Tommo?", Cara butt in.

"I felt something guys. Maybe it wasn't the Connection, but some thing close to it."

"Umm. Well maybe that means he's dating someone", El clarified.

"Well, what should I do now?"

"You should speak to him, maybe."

"How do I just do that El? What if he rejects me? Hell, I don't even know who he is!"

"C'mon Lou, you are so brave, aren't you? It's not that you haven't pulled before. And besides, he's your soul mate. He can NOT reject you."

 

+++++++

 

Those last words of Stan the Man before lunch got over, were what led Louis to try to speak to Mr. Soul mate.

Since he had no clue he was, he decided to take a look in to the records in the library computer.

His only clues were : Curly brown hair, gorgeous face.

He decided to search starting from his own year. Scrolling down the records with a disinterested expression, he switched from one major to another.

He finally hit jackpot at the Photography major.

"Harry Styles. Hmm. That's definitely a porn star's name.", he mumbled to himself.

He noted down Harry's dorm room number and class schedule.

 

+++++++

 

"I have decided, I'll meet this potential soul mate of mine.", Louis announced to his friends the very next night.

"Ooh, tell us how it goes", Cara shortly cheered, returning to her previous task of braiding Eleanor's hair.

"All the best, Lou" 

 

\---------------------  
+++++++  
\---------------------

 

It had been eight weeks since Nick had found his Matt, not that Harry was counting.

What confused Harry, was that, if his feelings for Nick was just a crush, then why would he still be so hung up on the man?

That's when he started putting the pieces together. The start of these feelings actually took place in Cheshire. Harry had confused his more than platonic feelings with platonic feelings.

He was a little in love with Grimshaw!

 

+++++++

 

With that realization in mind, Harry carried himself up the stony stairs of the beautifully old building of the Sheffield University.

His class was less than successful, but managed to take on everything without dozing off.

It was all going as usual until an unusual happening happened.

 

He felt a little something tug at his heart as he saw a boy-no wait, man-umm, let's settle for a guy, with striking blue eyes standing against the wall opposite to his classroom.

(the feeling wasn't as strong as the Connection, nor close to what Louis felt)(that was because Harry was actually having romantic thoughts of Nick- the 'third person')

He didn't expect the guy to come up to him directly and ask for his name.

 

+++++++

 

Louis Tomlinson was nervous enough for his palms to start sweating.

After gathering enough guts to meet this Harry guy, he had to gather the courage to tell him that they could possibly be soul mates. Not to forget the chances of him dating some one else.

The first task was to spot the man. For this, he had gone to the 3rd floor of the Photography Dept. of the college.

According to Harry's schedule, he would be having a lecture on classroom no. 9, to the extreme left of the hall.

Louis would be lying if he said he didn't feel like massive creep doing all this. Stalking a guy and possibly break him up from his may be boyfriend were two wrong tasks Louis was doing in the span of one day. 

On the other hand, if he was right, he could end up with a hot guy as his soul mate. Oh well.

He stood outside the classroom like he wasn't stalking a guy and was just enjoying standing there, doing absolutely nothing.

 

When the lesson finally ended, he patiently waited for Harry to come out. The students started filing out and then, at last Mr. Soul mate came directly into Louis' line of vision.

"Hey, Harry, right?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?", Harry asked dumbly, looking a little dazed. Louis was already losing courage and was thinking about coming some other time. The only thing that kept him on was that Harry was looking at him like he was cute. So-

"Well. Umm, I don't-err know how to tell you this, but, maybe err- I think that we could possibly be umm, soul mates?"

 

 

 

※※※※※※※※※※

 

 

In the present day, Harry was texting Niall, his best mate from college, about meeting up at some art gallery inauguration, while Louis showered.

 

He was dying to go in there and wash his husband's hair, but the stubborn lad had warned him to stay away from him till he recovered complete sensation of his sore ass.

 

Besides, Harry also needed some sleep to recover from his return from L.A.. His trip had been wonderfully successful, with him bagging many photo shoot contracts and the over all opportunities to expand his business.

All that he missed, was his darling hubby who had to stay here with his work commitments. Being an engineer was tougher than Louis had deemed and he always teased Harry about being a real man, working with machines and such, while Harry teased him back saying he just worked in an office, the only 'machines' being his computer and the A.C.

 

The bathroom door opened to reveal a very wet, towel clad Louis, who was doing a fine job of tenting Harry's boxers.

The blue eyed minx dropped the towel and made a work of rubbing his hair with it. "C'mon, stop acting like a horny teenager. We have been together for 7 years and you still act like you are watching porn for the first time each time I get naked." Louis' pretense of annoyance only served to widen Harry's grin. Grabbing a random t shirt and boxers, Harry walked over from the bed over to Louis.

"Oh well then, I reckon you should put this on. After all, you do have a sore ass still. Which means I can't fuck you again like I want to.". Harry's nonchalance and husky tone left Louis to be the horny teenager this time.

However, being stubborn as he was, he pushed Harry out of the room and changed out of his birthday suit.

Laughing at the reaction of his flustered soul mate, Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, willing himself to lose his boner for the sake of his sanity, his tired muscles and Louis' ass hole. Hmm, Louis' ass hole.-oh no.

Grabbing some orange juice and dry cheerios (reminded him of his mate Ed Sheeran), he sat on the dining table chair in Louis' shirt that was two sizes too short for him.

His eyes found the frame on the wall opposite to his seat, having a photo of him and Louis on their University graduation. All these years and he is still as sickeningly love sick, he thought, fondly.

It wasn't long before he was getting a hard on again from the memories of the night of the graduation.

 

 

※※※※※※※※※※※

 

 

"Excuse me?" 

"I knew you would react this way, but I tell you that the first time I saw you at the canteen a few days back, I felt something. I reckon it was something short of the Connection, but very powerful."

"Well, why don't feel anything then, now that I have seen you?"

Louis seemed a little lost, but he got his handle back.

"Yeah, that. Are you dating someone, if that doesn't seem rude?"

Harry's heart was beating fast. Who was this guy? Sure he was cute, but who was he? And why was flustered when he asked him if he was dating someone? Oh, right, because even if he wasn't dating him, he still deeply liked Nick, maybe loved him a little. And he still hasn't gotten over the fact that Nick had found his other half.

"Umm, no."

Louis' eyes flashed relief, then confusion.

"Well, are you having some romantic thoughts about anyone then? One sided crush or something?"

That managed to snap something in Harry. Calling his attraction 'one sided', no matter how true, still hurt.

"I think it's none of your business.", Harry said steadily, trying and failing at not sounding rude.

"Don't be like this. We could be soul mates and you are saying it's none of my business?"

Louis was a bit hurt. He still had to talk to Harry.

"How do I even believe you are my soul mate? You haven't even told me your name."

"Oh sorry, that was rude of me. I am Louis, Tomlinson. Engineering degree."  
With that, he raised his hand, going for a handshake.

"Okay. I am Harry, but you already seem to know that. Photography major."  
Harry accepted the handshake.

"So anyways, Harry, I assume that you didn't feel anything when you saw me. But I am 100% telling you the truth when I say that I felt something seeing you at the canteen the other day. It wasn't the Connection, I confess. But I am saying this again that it was very powerful."

"Well, if we are soul mates, like you say, why can't I still feeling anything now that you are so close to me?"

"That's because maybe, you must be liking someone else. Tell me if you are comfortable. We'll figure something out." 

Harry fishmouthed a bit. Telling some stranger, who claimed to be your soul mate, about a pathetic crush on another guy who was pretty well known, wasn't the wisest move, nor something Harry was 'comfortable' with.

"Look, I don't know what to say right now, but can I ask for some time? I can meet you some other day and we'll talk about this, okay?"

Louis was a little disappointed. So he visibly deflated a little, before granting Harry a curt nod and a polite smile.

"Okay then. I'll see you next week then...?"

"Ya, sure. Thank you for giving time."

They parted ways after exchanging numbers.

 

So that was the first meeting of the two soul mates. It was the last one for a while too.

 

+++++++

 

Louis was sure that Harry was avoiding him. It had been two weeks and the curly lad hadn't kept his promise. Oh how he hated gorgeous boys who broke hearts! He was undeniably jealous of the guy Harry was dating or crushing on.

He was about to continue brooding over his thoughts, when Matt, his second cousin on his mother's side and an excellent friend, came over to his bench. Thankfully though, he wasn't with his soul mate Nick.

Nick was a nice lad and they got on well, but seeing Matt plastered under Nick's arm made Louis sadder about not having a soul mate himself. And now that he has a possible soul mate, he is getting avoided by him.

Matt knew this. What he didn't know yet, was that his cousin was getting avoided. No one avoided Louis. Quiet the opposite, actually. Louis was cute, not to mention the ass, smart, chatty, funny, not to mention the ass, had a kind personality, not to mention the goddamned ass!

 

"Hey, Lou, what's wrong?"

Louis curled up against Matt's chest as the older lad held him in a comforting position.

"I think I met my soul mate. It's a Harry from photography. He's gorgeous. But he's in denial, I guess. He's avoiding me now after promising to meet up two weeks ago." 

"That's huge Lou. Wait, Harry from photography? I think Nikky knows him."

Louis pulled back, a hopeful look on his face.

"Serious? You can lure him into meeting me can you?"

But his hopeful face crumpled a bit.

"I sound so pathetic. I am desperate to meet a guy that's avoiding me."

"Hey, now, we'll see who's avoiding who when you work that charm. And that ass.", Matt winked.

Giggling, Louis then proceeded to engage in a lighter conversation with his cousin.

 

+++++++

 

Harry was a little guilty about avoiding Louis, but only a little. He thought that may be this was just some stupid prank. It was all a little fishy to begin with. How can a insanely attractive man come up to him, telling him that they were soul mates? 

To top that, how did he find out his name?

It was all a setup, Harry determined.

Also, he felt nothing, interacting with his possibly soul mate (if you ignore that tugging at his heart when he saw cerulean eyes and the soft, dainty hands and the feathery strands and-)

Harry was going to sleep out all the stress since the past few weeks. 

 

+++++++

 

When Louis told his friends about the meeting with Harry and the aftermath, they tried their best to cheer him up.

"Matt will set you up with your soul mate, just fine. He will regret avoiding you.", Zayn said.

The rest of them said pretty much the same thing before they decided to sleep, leaving each other's presence to go to their respective forms.

 

The next day came as a major surprise, as Louis actually saw Harry. He felt that God had been setting them up himself, because they never crossed paths, their classrooms being at least two buildings apart.

Harry was taken aback when Louis tapped on his shoulder. He had just parted ways with his friends and was standing under a banyan tree with his latest assignment in hand.

"Hey.", Louis began, voice laced with poorly concealed hurt.

Harry took in his features before he blurted out a " What are you doing here?"

 

"Excuse me, you told me you needed time to think about what I told you. I gave you, around three weeks of it. Have you thought about my words?"

Harry fishmouthed, again, before he said, "I think we could be soul mates, I am not denying it. But then, why am I not feeling the Connection?"

 

What poor Louis didn't know was that Harry genuinely didn't know that two soul mates couldn't feel a Connection when one of them liked someone else.

 

"Why are you acting so daft? Don't you know the conditions required to feel the Connection?"

 

Harry did know one condition but was blissfully unaware of the other one that Louis was badgering him about.

Deciding it was hopeless, Louis parted ways, yet again, with Harry, who watched him leave.

This was just their second meeting.

 

 

※※※※※※※※※※※

 

 

Louis was on his knees, yet again, to satisfy his horny as a teenager husband. His head was bobbing as he played around Harry's dick with his tongue.

Harry was groaning in pleasure (he tended to do that often, hehe), seeking purchase in the feathery hair of his soul mate.

His hips lifted off the dining table chair, as he came on Louis' tongue. He would have gotten hard again, had it not been Louis pinching his hip sharply, before getting to his feet.

Louis quickly threw away his pants and sat in Harry's lap, who immediately started caressing (groping) him. He batted off himself as Harry's lips mashed with his own and came on Harry's covered chest and his own fist.

"Hmm Harry-mmm, mmmm bab-mm", Louis was unable to speak with his lips stuck in a suction of another pair of soft, pouty lips.

Pulling off with his strength, he said, "Baby, I said something about recovering my ass before you plunge in again, didn't I?"

When the groping continued though, he got frustrated.

"I ban sex for a week."

The groping hands dropped. A pout and puppy eyes, anything but innocent, came into view. Louis decided not to budge.

 

Much later, after supper, they decided to curl up together in the balcony with glasses of wine. The summer air swayed Harry's curls while the man's eyes were focused on the dark but beautiful scene of the lighted city of Sheffield. 

Louis, for a while, was taken aback by the beauty of his husband. He thought of his life, from college, up till here, in their home, which he and his soul mate had bought together. He remembered how he had tried to convince Harry that they were, indeed, soul mates.

Harry shifted his focus to his husband and smirked when he saw him staring at him. Their eyes locked and both of them saw the love shining in each pair of eyes.

 

 

※※※※※※※※※※※

 

 

Louis was very annoyed at Harry's behavior. He himself, was completely convinced that they were soul mates. Because even when annoyed, Louis was still thinking of Harry and the ways which he could convince Harry as well, that they were soul mates.

 

He was so annoyed that he had actually met up with Matt and told him to put off the plan of setting him up with Harry for sometime.

 

He spent the rest of the week focusing on his Thermodynamics assignment and the submission of his Quantum Theory paper. At least that wasn't going to avoid him, or act daft.

He got an A on both.

 

+++++++

 

Matt was confused when Louis told him to put off his plan of setting Harry and him up. Just the other day, his cousin had been desperate to meet Harry. He wondered what had happened between. And yes, he was going to tell Nick about Louis being possibly soul mates with Harry. He was good mates with both of them, after all.

He wondered then, what was the deal with Harry. Nick and he had met Harry and rest of Nick's friends the very week they had met. While he had enjoyed the banter with the lot, Harry seemed a little off. The smiles were forced and he seemed uncomfortable every time he and Matt were on the same room.

Maybe he was just like that, Matt deemed. Maybe he took some time to warm up to people. But then again, Nick always described Harry as chatty and funny, loved by all. Was Matt himself repulsive then? 

Matt's head was so full of things that he didn't see or hear Nick come out of the shower. (yes, they had moved in together!) 

"Hey, darling, why the long face?"

Rolling his eyes fondly, Matt scooted up to the edge of their bed.

"Do you think Harry doesn't like me?"

"What are you on about? He is perfectly fine with you. What brought this on?"

"Just thinking. Anyways, Louis is soul mates with Harry!"

Nick turned around from the mirror, his wet hair forgotten.

"That's so awesome! We'll be like a proper group. But why hasn't Harry told me anything? If I had found someone as hot as Louis, I wouldn't have shut up", Nick winked. 

Punching his bicep, Matt stood up and cocked his hip.

"I am withholding sex for two weeks for that. And Louis said Harry's didn't feel anything because he is either dating someone else or crushing on them."

Pouting, Nick wrapped his arms around Matt.

"Well, if Harry was seeing someone, I would have had some idea." 

Matt leaned on Nick's chest. "Louis is positive that they are soul mates. He felt something close to the Connection when he saw Harry. When he talked to Harry about, he was evasive and even after their promise to meet the following week, Harry avoided him. Lou even told me to set them up somehow. And just now, the day before, he told me to put my plan off.  
I am confused Nicky, this matter is weird." 

Nick kissed his hair and rubbed his shoulders. He had a sudden bout of an idea.

"How about we go on a double date with them. They get to know each other. If Harry was seeing someone, we will try to distract him from his feelings for them and make him finally feel the Connection. But it's a process that will take place eventually."

"Can this happen?"

"Why not?", Nick replied, yawning widely, though he was excited for his best mate to see that soul mate was Louis. Or rather, make him realize that.  
Nick was confused as to who was this person Harry was seeing. And why hasn't he told him.

Both Nick and Matt kept thinking about their friends' future. As the night fell, there were four minds thinking different thoughts related to the same situation. Harry was oblivious. Louis was worried. Nick was determined but confused, while Matt was sure everything would turn out well, now that he had Nick's help in this.

 

And well, the night kept going.

 

+++++++

 

Harry opened one eye and his stomach lurched with the beautiful smell of bacon enraptured his senses.

Who would make him breakfast? He lived alone since Liam, his old roommate had moved out to move in with his soul mate Sophia.

He sauntered over to the kitchen with his morning breath, groggy eyes, and naked-save-for-the-boxers body still in place.

He wondered who would make such a wonderful smelling bacon other than- 

"Oh my God. You ass, you fucker, how did you get here?"

Despite his less than kind words, Harry lunged forward to hug his best friend.

"Good ol' Liam was kind enough to give me his keys. Your breath stinks and you call me fucker. Go brush, ye pig!", the prominent Irish accent hasn't changed a bit, in spite of the Irish man changing himself.

Before Niall had left for L.A. to complete his Photography degree, he and Harry were inseparable. Attached to the hip, both of them.

Shortly after Niall finished his A levels, his dad got the biggest break in his career, which led to him leaving England and Harry behind.

They had the same passions, the same dreams and were bros for life.

However, due to the pressure of their respective lives, they lost contact for a while, which was understandable given the 2 years of physical absence on Niall's part.

And now, here was the fucker, cooking bacon in his kitchen.

 

After Harry brushed his teeth and hid his 'tits' from Niall (i.e. he put on clothes), they both sat, having breakfast and catching up like good old housewives.

"Found the one then, Styles?"

Harry breath caught. He has forgotten about Louis, the guy he had met just twice and yet felt familiar.

"About that. There's this one guy-"

"Uhuh, cool, now gimme the details."

"If you let me speak you prick. So Louis, the guy, he told me that we could be soul mates. But truth be told, I just don't feel anything. Aren't you supposed to feel the Connection or something?"

"Are you having feelings for someone else? A crush or summat?"

Harry was going to be honest.

"Do you remember Nick?"

"Yes"

"I think I like him a lot. He's great and he was really helpful when I was feeling alone in the city. But he has found his soul mate. And I have been avoiding him for a long time now. He's asked me to hang out sometime, but keep dodging that."

"Woah, that's a big thing to process."

"Well, when we used to hang out l, it was fun. We were like the ultimate best mate duo, only with me having feelings for him. It was the best 5 months in Sheffield for me. But then he found his soul mate Matt and we just....drifted.  
I miss him a lot."

"Did you fancy him when he was your neighbor in Cheshire?"

"I suppose I secretly must have. I didn't even know I was gay back then. I actually thought that maybe we were soul mates, in an informal, unnatural way, obviously, 'coz we never felt the Connection."

"So now you are jealous that he has someone and you don't."

"Yeah, the guy I was gonna tell you about, his name is Louis. We have just met twice. He good looking, but I don't believe that we are soul mates though he insists we are. I don't know what to now."

 

Niall, thinking that Harry knew about the conditions for the Connection, didn't say anything. He tried to keep quiet until he couldn't.

"Hey mate, I know this is not the best time to tell you, but I have found my soul mate."

"Wow, who is she. And don't worry bro, just 'coz my train's stuck, doesn't mean you can't go on with yours."

"Thanks man. Her name's Barbara. She is a fashion design student. We met at a San Francisco club inauguration. Her mate is the owner, and he's my roommate."

"You are lucky man, free alcohol and all!", Harry grinned, knowing Niall's love for alcohol.

 

The conversation flowed smoothly, with Niall describing each detail of his time spent with Barbara and Harry snorting and smirking at all the proper places.

 

+++++++  
(the Friday of the week Niall arrived)~~

 

Louis had no idea how he had gotten this drunk. He wasn't drunk right now, but he was suffering the consequences through his hangover from hell.

He had been having a good week and was looking forward to the amazing weekend, with all his friends hanging out at the local bar.

It was 8 p.m. on Friday and he was on his 2nd beer, giggling with Cara near the bar. Eleanor was in a corner with Perrie, probably discussing new hair styles, while Zayn and Stan were nowhere to be seen.(Eleanor and Perrie don't drink. They just smoke.)

Eleanor had just lighted her first cigarette, when Louis' attention was caught by a group of people just entering the pub. 

That was possibly a mistake, because, at that very moment, he saw a curly crown of hair coming towards the bar.

Harry took no notice of Louis there (seeing as he was short enough to be concealed by the huge pillars supporting the false ceiling)

He had a bloke with him (Niall), Louis observed. They were pretty comfortable, so it wasn't a first date, another observation made by Louis.

Louis purposefully walked over to the place where the bartender was taking orders from Harry and his 'date'. 

"One Bloody Mary, please.", he ordered, voice nonchalant, as if he had not seen Harry yet, who by the way, was gawking at him.

 

"Hey!", Harry said, a little uncomfortable, but he never ignored people on purpose. 

"Hi, didn't see you there.", Louis said simply, faking nonchalance.

"What are you doing here?"

Louis was taken aback (not in a good way) 

"Well, I am here with my friends."

Harry looked around the bar. None of the people looked like they recognized Louis.

"Where are they, though?"

"Umm, Cara here-"

Louis turned around to find her gone, along with El and Perrie.

"They have probably gone to the dance floor and I should probably join them. See you."

"Yeah. Enjoy."

Louis left without turning back, embarrassed that the man he thought to be his soul mate was cruel enough to rub his non existing "friendless-ness"  
in his face.

He hadn't introduced the other man (Niall) to him, even out of formality.

 

He turned towards the dance floor, stopped the first waiter carrying a tray full of vodka shots, flirted with him enough to take out three shots for free, did the shots and went into the hoard of people, looking for an available dance partner.

Only when a man he was dancing grabbed his hips, did he realize his forgotten Bloody Mary and his friends.

Friends, he could find later. Bloody Mary was his priority.

He stumbled over to the bar, with minimum falling and swearing and reached over to the bartender, who recognised him and handed out his drink.

He paid, smiled as a thanks and settled in a stool. He was sipping quietly when he noticed that Harry was still there. His back was facing Louis and his date was whispering something to him. They were unaware of Louis being near them.

Louis shifted a little, without looking suspicious. He wanted to know what kind of secret conversation they were engaging in.

He made the wrong decision. Again.

"He's definitely stalking me. I think he saw us coming towards this pub and came in as well." 

"No Harry, I don't think he did that."

Louis felt some sort of friendliness towards the blonde date. He felt a new kind of anger towards Harry which only grew as he listened on.

 

"Well, why were his friends not here, and why would he lie about them being here with him?"

"I can't explain that. But he's hot. Did you look at that back side?"

Niall then proceeded to make hand gestures to signify the size of Louis' bum.

 

"Hmm. I don't believe we are soul mates though. He's deluded."

 

Louis couldn't handle anymore. He rushed from there with stinging eyes and a half drunk drink. He danced some more and got drunk some more until he found Cara and Eleanor making out. He smiled softly, despite his mixed emotions combined with drunkenness.

They gathered the rest of their friends and went home.

 

This hangover was so not worth it. Because Harry was still on his mind.

____

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up soon! Kudos and comments are greatly valued and appreciated. 
> 
> Also, by chance, does anyone watch MTV Awkward? Because I can't wait for s5 B !!!


End file.
